


A Pokemon Trainer's Journal

by Jeanne160



Series: Pokemon Diary [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Cussing, Gen, Like the characters, Nuzlocke Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Player has Amnesia, Since It's a nuzlocke, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne160/pseuds/Jeanne160
Summary: Join Pix as she travels through Hoenn catching new team mates, all in the attempt to remember what the heck happened to her. Features: Some cussing thus the teen rating, Brendan being called Brandon, and total devastation when a mistake has been made.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was getting fire red, and I do indeed have a copy, but my mom also recently gave me Ruby, and I felt like trying to do a nuzlocke with that.

Light filters down onto a pitch black stage. Slowly but surely, a man comes into view. He apologizes for being late, but the truth is that I've only just gotten there myself. The man tells me his name is Bitch. No, sorry, it's Bitch. He has an accent.

Birch is apparently a professor of Pokemon. From a red and white ball, the Professor summons a blue mouse like creature. It is blue, round and very happy looking.

Bitch tells me the world I live in is inhabited by these creatures we call Pokemon. They are out playmates, workmates, and battle buddies. According to Birch, there is still so much we don't know about Pokemon, and that's why he studies them.

Birch then asks me if I am a boy or a girl. There is only one thing I know for certain, and it's that I'm a girl. He then asks for my name. That I don't know. But, my mother calls me Pix, so I tell him that's my name.

And that is about when I wake up. Every time. Yeah, it's weird.


	2. Day 1

Moving to LIttleroot was a really dumb decision. I still don’t remember anything that happened before my accident a few months ago, but I’m good to walk around, and I can form new memories, so it’s all good. I mean, I’ve never seen Dad since the accident, and mother assures me he isn’t worth remembering. I have to wonder if she’s really right about that.

Well, my mother’s so poor I had to ride in the back of the moving truck with all of the boxes and furniture. It was so bumpy, and definitely not a safe place for me. I don’t see why Mom didn’t just take me with her when she moved. Did… did Dad of custody of me previously, and since I can’t remember, mom’s just pretending we moved? Like that’ll make it easier on me.

When I got out of the truck, Mother greeted me. She said something about how tireing it must have been to ride with the furniture. Yeah, no duh! Oh well. Mom asked how I like our new home. I can’t wait to leave it again. Oh dear heavens, I need something to happen to me and real soon, or this is going to suck. I couldn’t tell Mom that though, so I lied and said I liked it. She seemed to know I was lying, but didn’t call me out on it. Apparently I get my own room, which is odd, because my Mom doesn’t have one.

Inside the house some Machoke were setting up the TV and moving furniture around. Mom said something about how convenient it was. Yeah, suspiciously convenient. She then ushered me upstairs to set the clock my father gave me. Well, as absent as he’s been, at least he cares a little bit. And hey, it’s a nice looking clock. Right up my alley. See, at least dad understands me, Mom.

I decided to use my computer , and I guess past me put a potion in my storage box. Well I’ll just be taking that, then. I took a look at my trainer card too, since Mother got me one. Looks like my ID ends in three. That’s cool, I guess.

Downstairs Mother was sitting way too close to the TV. She ushered me over. There was a thing with the Petalburg gym, so Dad might have been on. However, when I looked at the TV, it was at the end of the broadcast. My father remains a mystery to me.

Apparently this reminded Mom that Birch and Dad are old friend, so I had to go next door to introduce myself. Thank’s for coming with me Mom. How the hell am I supposed to answer questions about my father? I lost my memory!

Mrs. Birch was surprised when I barged right in. I forgot that people are suppose to knock when entering other people’s houses and rooms. That was why Mother should have gone with me, instead of leaving me to do it myself. Anyway, Mrs. Birch told me about how she had a son about my age and that I should go up to his room and say hi. Um, wow. I can’t wait for our parents to awkwardly ship us.

As it turned out, Brandon, the son, was happy to meet me, even though he assumed I’d be a boy. Well that was rude. He spouted out something dumb about needing to help his father on route 101, and how he’d like to catch me a Pokemon. Gross, I can do it myself. What a prick!

Well, with nothing else to do, I decided to go see what was happening on Route 101. There was this kid freaking out about hearing someone cry for help, so I went to investigate.

A poochyena was chasing Birch around, and he begged for help. He asked me to grab a Pokemon from his bag. Well, he had three choices for me. A treecko, a torchic, and a mudkip. The mudkip was really cute, but I found myself attracted to how green and aloof Treecko was, so I took him instead.

The treecko easily defeated the Poochyena. Way to go little dude!

After the fight, Birch tanked me for helping, which really wasn’t necessary. As thanks, he let me keep the Treecko. I decided to name him… Celadon! Birch then told me to go fight his kid on Route 103. Well, if it’d make him happy, then sure, I was going to do it.

In Oldale a man in a white apron showed me where the Pokemart was, and gave me a free potion. I decided to train on route 103 before fighting Brandon. That took the rest of the day, so tomorrow I’ll be fighting that little punk. See you then!


	3. Day 2

A fresh start to a fresh day! The first thing I did was challenge Brendan. The prick claims he’ll teach me what being a trainer’s about, but he was wrong. I was the one who taught him what being a Trainer really means. Admittedly, it was a tough battle, and Celadon almost died. But in the end, I was the victorious one, and Brendan was left in tears. He was so upset, he ran all the way back to Birch’s lab.

I felt a little guilty for beating him like that. I mean, he almost had me. It was luck that I beat him, right? No, I did a good job, and it was a hard fight and I almost lost Celadon. If Brendan had beat me that would have been it.

Back at the lab, Birch congratulated me for beating his son. Ouch. You know, I don’t actually know whose worse, my mother or Professer Birch. Since I beat Brandon, Birch wanted me to help him do research and I agreed to take his Pokedex with me. If nothing else, it’ll be a “useful” tool. Brendan also gave me some balls. Welp, it was time to go.

Oh, outside my house Mom asked what I had gotten up to and gave me some running shoes. Thanks mom. I don’t know many parents who let their kids run around in the wild, but she and Dad must be those parents, because you aren’t protesting me leaving. No, don’t worry about me. It’s not like kids are dumb enough to board a pirate ship and get sold into human trafficking. Not at all.

When I checked if Brendan really gave me those balls, I couldn’t find them, so in Oldale I bout ten pokeballs and got a free premier ball. I should just look at my bag situation better, I guess. Anyway, while I was on Route 101 I considered needing to catch a new team mate, but technically I got Celadon there, so it’s an off limits catching zone. Instead I went to route 103 to catch a new team member. I caught a level four Zigzagoon which I named… Beige.

I spent the rest of the day leveling up Beige. I’ll see you tomorrow!


	4. Day 3

Both Beige and Celadon are level eight, and Beige got me a super potion yesterday! Heck yes! Today, it’s was time to explore Route 102.

I chose to avoid the grass as much as possible, just in case. I totally beat this guy with a level five zigzagoon and a guy with two level four wurmple. It was after the wurmple guy I realized Beige was holding something. Imagine my surprise and elation when it was a full restore. Go Beige!

I fought two more trainers, and Beige grew to level nine. No encounters, so that’s fine. I headed into the Petalburg Pokemon Center before heading to the gym, determined to see my father for the first time since the accident.

Turns out, Mom’s a shrew. She didn’t tell dad about the accident. He apologized profusely, and I forgave him. Just. Wow. My mom is actually evil. I’m sorry, but Dad isn’t that far away. She should have told him. He’s trying to balance gym leader duties with father duties and sometimes he has to prioritize them. I’m the priority. If she’d of told him, Dad would have helped us move to Littleroot. He would have been in the hospital with me. He would have been there if she’d told him. But she didn’t. Gosh, Birch must not have actually known, or he’d have told dad, I’m sure.

As we were wrapping up our discussion, some kid waltzed into the gym, and asked for a Pokemon. Dad shoved the duty onto me, so I took the kid, Wally, to Route 102 and showed him how to catch a Ralts. What a cool kid. Dad encouraged me to go challenge other gym leaders, so that’s what I’m going to do.

I decided to take a break in the Pokemon center before heading out. Talk to you again later!


	5. Day 4

I walked along the beach of route 104. It was… nice. 

There was a rich dude outside the forest. By the time I left Route 104 Celadon was level 10, and I was 1400 poke richer. In the woods, I caught a wurmple. I decided to name her… Silver.

Silver took on a bug watcher by herself and evolved into cascoon. My little girl’s going to be a Dustox!

While in the woods, there was this guy looking around. He wanted to find a shroomish. Suddenly this hoodlum in red showed up. I guess the shroomish guy was some super important guy, because he wanted me to protect him and the goon really looked like he wanted to hurt the shroomish guy. The important guy gave me a great ball in gratitude of protecting him from the Magma grunt. Silver grew to level eight by the time I exited the woods.

On the northern side of Route 104, I went into the Pretty Petal Flower Shop. I received a water pail from one lady, and a leppa berry from another. I got super lucky!

Upon entering Rustboro I went to heal. My pokemon’s levels were as follows:

Silver: 8  
Beige: 11  
Celadon: 10

I debated heavily on if I wanted to get HM01, and ultimately decided that cut is a really bad move and that it’s not necessary to teach it to a Pokemon to get where I need to go. Besides, my pokemon are too good for torture.

Anyway, it was a long day, and I need to get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow!


	6. Day 5

Time to fight Roxanne! First I had to take out her two goons. They were easy. For a moment, I thought I was going to lose Celadon, but I won! I defeated Roxanne!

At the end of the fight, I noticed Beige grabbed something. It was a revive. Well, that’s cool, but not useful outside of getting money.

As I was leaving the gym, some guy in red was running from the important dude I met in the woods. I decided to heal my Pokemon, then followed them.

On Route 115 I caught a Nincada. I named him… Gold. I had to take a quick trip to the Pokemon Center, then I was good to go.

Silver grew to level 10 while battling a bug rainer, which of course means Silver is now a Dustox. It’s actually pretty cool.

By the time I got to the Rusturf tunnel my Pokemon levels were as follows:

Gold: 8  
Beige: 12  
Celadon: 15  
Silver: 10

Also, I noticed that Beige was once again holding something. This time it was another Super Potion. Less cool, but still helpful.

In the tunnel, I caught a whismur. I decided to name him… violet. I know, not very masculine, but I was having trouble thinking of a name, and Violet sounded better than Periwinkle.

The guy in red not only stole some gooods, but they also stole a wingull. I’m happy to say, I put him in his place.

Once back in Rustboro, I gave Devon his goods back, and got another great ball in thanks. Devon then escorted me to his boss. The president asked me to deliver a letter to Steven in Dewford, and to deliver the goods to a guy in slateport. The boss gave me a Pokenav as a show of goodwill.

I’ll spare you the details, but I made it back to the southern part of Route 104 just fine.

Mr. Briony was happy to take me to Dewford.

In the cave a hiker gave me HM05. This was of course, flash, but I couldn’t use it. It was going to be fine, I thought.

My encounter for the cave was an abra and it teleported away. Gosh it still hurts.

At the end of the fucking cave, Steven looked at my Pokenav. He explained one of the features to me, which was nice of him. I gave him the letter. Because I did that, he gave me the ™ for steel wing.

At the end of Granite cave my levels were as follows:

Gold: 10  
Beige: 12  
Celadon: 15  
Violet: 6

Beige was holding an item, so I collected it. It was another super potion. Free heal is free.

Since I delivered the letter, I decided to see if maybe I could get a reward in Rustboro, so I headed back.

I’m glad I went. The president of Devon Corp. gave me an EXP. Share. That was going to make training my Pokemon much easier in the future.

When I gave the exp. Share to violet, I noticed that once agian, Beige was holding something. It was ANOTHER super potion. Where is he getting them from?

On Slateport beach was a shack with trainers. I fought all of them for a really nice reward. Well, actually the first trainer killed Beige. I’m still trying hard not to be too pissed about it, but fuck I hate that dude!

Celadon grew to level sixteen in the murder hut, and evolved into a grovyle.

The prize was six sodas, free of charge. It’s not going to bring Beige back though.

In slateport proper, I gave beige a funeral and decided that my day was done.


	7. Day 7

I took a day off to mourn, but now I’m back in action! Time to get shit done. The guy at the shipyard told me Capt. Stern was on the top floor of the museum.

The bottom of the museum was filled with grunts for Team Magma. Capt. Stern was delighted to get the goods, but some grunts stormed in and demanded i give them to goods. I fought them off valiantly. Beige died getting the goods in, there was no way I was going to lose.

Unfortunately, the first grunt’s Numel was more than Violet could handle. Down he went. Silver managed to beat it though! Small miracles. I still had to take on the second grunt though. The zubat went down easy, but there was still the matter of the numel. Not amount of healing could have saved Silver. Gold died in one hit. I don’t know how, but somehow Celadon managed to pull through for me.

After I managed to beat the two grunts, Maxie came to talk to me. He spouted some nonsense about land being great. Thankfully, Maxie didn’t want a fight. That would have been worse. Capt. stern got his goods and left.

I have to go hold a funeral for my lost team. I’ll see you in a few days.


	8. Day 10

It's just so senseless, you know? They died for what? So some asshole could get shit for sea exploration? It’s not fair. I’m so sorry guys. So, so, sorry.

 

So, um, today I caught Pokemon on route 102. I caught a seedot which I named… Ebony. In Petalburg I caught a Goldeen, which I named… Aqua, and on Route 104 I caught a wingull, I named… Ocean.

I’ll be using the next few days to train them. See you on the other side.


	9. Day 12

I suddenly remembered to go to Rustboro for my reward. Guess what though? I got nothing for my shit storm. I’m more upset than I was before. This sucks. Time to go train again. Bye.


	10. Day 13

Ebony died while training.


	11. Day 16

I have been more listless than usual. I’ve been hoping to suffer another accident which will cause me to forget whatever happened to me. I hadn’t slept well last night, either. This resulted in some… bad decision making.

I decided to fight Brawly, since you know, I somehow thought Celadon could take him on all by himself. The thing is though, his cronies were easy enough to beat. So you know… I thought I could take him. 

I couldn’t though. Brawly’s Machop took Celadon out, and then proceeded to pound the rest of my feeble team to dust. I shouldn’t have done that. I should have waited, just a little bit longer. I should have taken the long training route. I shouldn’t have just assumed I could do a thing like fight a gym for easy exp. Now my team’s dead, and it’s all over.

I went home to Mom, and I still haven’t left my bed. It’s been two days since the event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! Woo. I'm debating if I should revisit platinum or not. What I'm probably going to do is a Fire Red Wedlock, since I promised you guys that, and then I'll be doing Platinum again, that or I'll a black and white and then the platinum. Hoo boy sit tight guys.


End file.
